


Cute

by Capucine



Series: Colour OCs Appreciation [2]
Category: Colour OCs
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orange and Red poke their way around holding hands; it's sometimes awkward starting out, but that's just normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it. Red and Orange are a favorite of mine.

Red wasn't sure what to do. It was their third date, and he still hadn't so much as held her hand.

Well, he resolved, he would hold her hand this time, as they walked alongside each other on the street. A sort of squeamish thought took hold, however: what if Orange didn't want to hold his hand?

He wouldn't hold on if she didn't let him, then.

Their hands were side by side, as Orange oohed and ahhed at the Christmas decorations. She seemed perfectly delighted, a little smile and with rosy cheeks. Her eyes were on a tall tree, covered in glowing angels.

His hand brushed hers first, and she glanced over; Red lost his nerve, and drew the hand away to scratch the back of his neck. She blushed, and turned back to look at the Christmas lights.

Red took a deep breath. It would be okay; he could let go really quickly if she didn't want to hold his hand. It would be easy, right?

He reached for her hand, but suddenly it flew up, pointing.

"Oh, look! It's a tree covered in Danish flags! You wouldn't expect that here in England, would you?" She was smiling a bit, as if he was in on the joke.

He was, but he still awkwardly grinned. "Yeah. That's funny."

Her hand dropped back to her side. It was now or never.

Red's hand darted forward, and he grabbed onto her hand. It was soft, warm, and it felt like electric tingles were going through his hand. He cringed a bit, expecting her to pull away.

Her face was red, but her small hand gripped his a bit tighter, and she smiled at him, then quickly looked away. 

"See over there?" she said, "there's a Krampus!"

He laughed a little, elated.

Hand holding was great.


End file.
